


misery and company

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Image-Based, M/M, Mobile friendly, Screen Reader Friendly, futaba makes a very brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Yusuke tries (and fails) to endure the heat of summer.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	misery and company

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, impromptu collab with pita again! every time I'm like 'alas it appears my foxskull days are over' pita goes like 'I have an idea' and I gotta be like 'whoops never mind let's go'. pita's a visionary. [link to pita’s art post on twitter!](https://twitter.com/kittanzero/status/1274898693372641280?s=21)  
> some... weird notes - apparently only the image description is showing up on my firefox desktop, but it shows up fine on firefox mobile and google chrome and also everyone else's firefox (that I've asked). so hopefully it'll be fine for you guys! I'll still put the transcripts at the end tho  
> -stella
> 
> So I didn't intend to get nearly as into this as I did but some things have a way of catching you off-guard and suddenly you've spent 10 hours lovingly rendering a comic you started as a joke. Life truly comes at you fast. Big thanks as usual to obstinaterixatrix for taking my incoherent raving and turning it into something cute and fun with a level of nuance in text that I could only dream of. Absolute genius right here. Please enjoy!  
> -pita

Summers in Tokyo have always been somewhat unbearable. The heat is agonizing enough on its own, but when combined with the relentless humidity… a hellish experience indeed. 

Then again, perhaps hell wouldn’t be so damp.

Back when Yusuke lived with Madarame there hadn't been enough money to afford air conditioning (perhaps the most egregious of Madarame’s many lies). Despite the… complicated feelings that came with moving out from his childhood abode and into Kosei’s dorms, at the very least Yusuke had been looking forward to his first summer spent in relative comfort and not withering in the heat.

A glorious fantasy, until the dorms were besieged by an onslaught of technical difficulties that, overnight, culminated in the loss of air conditioning for Kosei’s student dorms, as relayed by an email from the housing coordinator. 

Fortunately, repairs were anticipated within four to seven days.

Unfortunately, repairs were anticipated within four to seven days. 

That first morning, Yusuke resolved to endure. What was four to seven days compared to years suffering under the tyranny of Tokyo’s unforgiving sun? He’d spent his entire life without the luxury. No matter how unpleasant the experience would be, he could readjust. 

What hubris.

* * *

* * *

* * *

‘Soon’ ends up being ten minutes later—Ryuji’s just finished laying out all the snacks they’ve got in the house when there’s a notably polite knock at the door. “It’s open,” he calls from the kitchen, filling up a glass of water from the tap. “That was fast, doesn’t it take like an hour from—you look terrible,” Ryuji says, because it’s true. Yusuke’s usually one for ridiculously perfect posture but the heat’s got him slumped over miserably, and this actually might be the first time Ryuji’s seen him all gross and drenched in sweat. Not that Ryuji probably looks much better, but it’s way more of a big deal when it’s _Yusuke_ who’s a mess.

“I notice a distinct lack of air conditioning,” Yusuke says.

“Oh, yeah, it broke down this morning.” Ryuji shoves a glass of water into Yusuke’s hand; better get him hydrated before he keels over from heat exhaustion. “Mom had to leave for work, but she called for a repair guy. Who was supposed to come an hour ago.”

Yusuke drains the glass at a pretty impressive pace (for someone who doesn’t do sports). He sets it on the table. “It appears I’ve once again made a critical miscalculation.”

“Is that why you came over? To cool off?” Not that Ryuji blames him, it really is disgustingly hot, but of course he’s gotta follow up with, “Here I thought you just wanted to spend time with your favorite teammate.”

“I also wanted snacks,” Yusuke says as he grabs a pack of chips. He’s looking a little less dead on his feet, and he’s probably fine if he can joke around like that. So Ryuji rolls his eyes and lightly shoves Yusuke.

Still, it’s gotta suck to try for some relief from the heat and not get any. “I can’t head out with you but I can at least spot you for a smoothie or something.”

Yusuke shakes his head, not even taking the time to think it over. “The offer is appreciated, but I think I’ll spend time with my self-proclaimed favorite teammate.”

“Suit yourself,” Ryuji says, and even though it’s still disgustingly hot it feels just a bit more bearable.

* * *

“Huh?” Ryuji says. “You sure?”

But Yusuke’s already off in his own world, muttering to himself and bringing his arms up in that super artsy pose of his, which means he’s been struck by inspiration and will make a huge fuss if Ryuji moves a single muscle. 

Yusuke reaches over the bed, and… doesn’t grab his bag because it’s just a bit too far out of reach, no matter how much he strains for it.

“Uh, do you want me to—”

“Don’t move,” Yusuke repeats, insistent, even though it’s obvious that flailing around won’t be enough to catch hold of the sketchbook peeking out over the top of his bag. “After an entire day of blunders I cannot allow this one to rob me of the perfect sketch—”

The doorbell rings.

Yusuke glares at him in warning.

The doorbell rings again.

“Ryuji!”

“Listen, we’ll figure it out later!” Ryuji springs up (and maybe accidentally knees Yusuke in the stomach, oops). Despite Yusuke’s wheezed protests, the promise of soon-to-be functional air conditioning is just too much to pass up, plus there’s a very real possibility of the repair guy just walking away to the next house even though he’s kept them waiting for _hours_. And yeah, Yusuke’s probably gonna be pretty sour for a solid while, but hopefully not melting in the heat will make up for it!

**Author's Note:**

> first text ([link to image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308563375250604033/724376018701254827/foxskull_collab_2.1.png))
> 
> Yusuke: Futaba.  
> Yusuke: Why is Leblanc closed.  
> Futaba: Day trip baby!!  
> Futaba: There’s a special exhibit on sentai I’ve been dying to check out!!  
> Futaba: Sojiro promised he’d take me when it first opened up but it’s been tough since the exhibit’s only during regular business hours.  
> Futaba: Which is ridiculous!  
> Futaba: What about people who only have irregular business hours free, huh!?  
> Yusuke: I see.  
> Yusuke: Enjoy yourself.  
> Futaba: I will.  
> Futaba: Nothing can stop me.  
> Futaba: So what’s up?  
> Futaba: Need anything?  
> Futaba: Want a souvenir?  
> Futaba: There’s a special limited edition Feather Pink keychain!  
> Yusuke: I wouldn’t be opposed.  
> Yusuke: As for what is up…  
> Yusuke: Nothing that needs your attention.  
> Futaba: Oh, your aircon’s down?  
> Yusuke: And while you are more than capable of investigating on your own, I’d prefer you to respect my privacy in this matter.  
> Yusuke: …  
> Futaba: …  
> Futaba: Sorry.  
> Futaba: The diner’s pretty lax about kicking people out, right?  
> Futaba: Just order some tea and take advantage of infinite refills.  
> Yusuke: Refills are apparently finite.  
> Futaba: What.  
> Futaba: No way.  
> Futaba: How?  
> Futaba: I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Akira get, like, twenty of them.  
> Futaba: How many did you get!?  
> Yusuke: Enjoy the exhibit.
> 
> \---
> 
> second text ([link to image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308563375250604033/724382935700078672/foxskull_collab_2.2.png))
> 
> Yusuke: Ryuji, are you busy at the moment?  
> Ryuji: Nope, just waiting around at home.  
> Yusuke: And you’ll be there for the next few hours, correct?  
> Ryuji: Yep.  
> Ryuji: What’s up?  
> Yusuke: Excellent.  
> Yusuke: I’ll be there shortly.  
> Ryuji: Oh, gotcha.  
> Ryuji: See you soon!


End file.
